Everything's Alright
by sidboy
Summary: "I am in the library now. I really enjoy being here. I have so much memories in this place. I am sat right now in the middle of this place, looking to a book, this book in particular does not belong to this library. This is a special book for me. I received as a gift from Valentine's Day, many years ago when..." Simon. Emotional SxJ one-shot (repost from Unconditionally Love).
**Here I bring to you a Simonette one-shot inspired by all Simonette fanfics I have read. I hope you like.**

* * *

 **Everything's Alright**

I am in the library now. I really enjoy being here. I have so much memories in this place. I am sat right now in the middle of this place, looking to a book, this book in particular does not belong to this library. This is a special book for me. I received as a gift from Valentine's Day, many years ago when I was just a teenager. Since the day I received this book, I take care of it as it was my son, because the book means a lot to me. Now I look to a table, with two chairs next to it. I used to sit there with her. We came to this place so much times, we could be ourselves in here. You know, the place for nerds is a library. Now I am walking through the corridors of this place. Sometimes I see two kids running in here, but it is just my imagination. Now I am at the corridor of kids' books. Looking all the covers, there is one about Valentine's Day. It is a book about their first Valentine's Day. In the cover of the book, I see two kids playing together. That reminds me of beautiful memories. I still remember my first Valentine's Day when I had the courage to give a present for someone.

* * *

 _I remember I was 12 year old. I was in my bedroom, sat on my bad, thinking what I could give to my best friend, Jeanette. I knew her since we were kids. We use to do a lot of things together, we studied together so much times. For some reason I always found peace around her. At that time, my brother Alvin only gave a gift because I insisted a lot. And with Theodore, I didn't need to do such a thing. Well, what 12 year old boy could afford for a girl? Probably nothing. But I needed to do something special. I wrote a few words in a peace of paper._

 _"_ _Jeanette_

 _I didn't know what to buy for you, and I didn't have the money to do so. But I have my heart, which it is not enough, I know. I hope you like._

 _Simon."_

 _I draw on the paper, some blue and purple hearts. I really didn't believe that would work out. I was preparing my mind to receive any kind of message. I dreamed of her in that night before the Valentine's Day. I knew I felt something for her, but I didn't know what was it. I knew I felt comfortable around her. After I wrote that small latter. I went to sleep, it was 10:30 P.M.. I was nervous because that would give something to my best friend. I didn't have a clue about her reaction. However I never forget how it was it. I waited for the perfect time to give to her. On that day spent hours in the library, together, reading together._

 _I remember I took her home. Our houses were next to each other. We talked about a lot of things during the way. When we arrived at her house, Miss Miller's House. I thought with myself, it is now or never._

 _"_ _Jeanette… before you go." I said, shyly. "I have something for you."_

 _"_ _What is it?" She wondered._

 _"_ _Today is Valentine's Day. I made this for you." I handed her a small peace of paper. My hand was shaking._

 _"_ _Thanks, Simon! I didn't know you would do something for me." She replied, smiling. When she read it, she froze for while._

 _"_ _I know, it is silly..." I said, and I got surprised. She hugged me._

 _"_ _It is beautiful." She whispered on my ear. "Thank you! I am sorry I didn't have something for you."_

 _"_ _No problem, Jeanette." I replied. I couldn't be mad at her. Than she kissed my cheek._

 _"_ _See you tomorrow!" She said, entering in the house._

 _That was one of the best days of my life. Her smile on that day was unforgettable. Her reaction was unforgettable._

As we grow up our feelings became bigger and stronger. For some time, I refused that I had feelings for her because I was almost sure she didn't feel in the same way and we were just best friends.

Now I am in the corridor where I can find books for teenagers. There are a lot of them. Nowadays, the teenagers prefer sad books about some couple who can't be together. I don't know why. Most of the books here are about that. But there are some old books too. We don't see books of adventure like Harry Potter. I remember she loved Harry Potter, we read all the books together. I had to comfort her when favorite character died. I see in the end of the corridor some old books. I recognize some of them, I see some copies of _Romeo and Juliet_. One of the copies was read by Jeanette, I know it because she wrote her name on it. That reminds when I got my book from Valentine's Days.

* * *

 _It was my first Valentine's Day with Jeanette as boyfriend and girlfriend. I was 15 year old. I was so shy about her at that time. We always talked with each other, of course. When I was alone with her, studying or reading a book, we used to talk a lot, but my feelings for her became stronger and stronger and that made me become more shy around. Until one day, I didn't say a word when we were together, in this case studying for a science test. I really wanted to tell how a felt but I didn't know how. We were best friends for years, she knew me like nobody else._

 _"_ _Simon, you look a little tense." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "We've been studying for 2 and a half hours, let's take break." I was in her bedroom. Miss Miller told us once that me and my brothers are the only ones she lets get in the bedroom of the girls because she trusts on us._

 _"_ _That's… sound good for me." I replied. Before we left her bedroom, she asked me something._

 _"_ _Is there anything bothering you, Simon?" She said with her sweet voice. "You can tell me, you know."_

 _"_ _No, I...I… am fine." I tried to lie._

 _"_ _C'mon, I am your best friend, you can tell me anything." She insisted one more time._

 _"_ _Only best friend? We… we can't be anything else?" I turned to her direction and looked her._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" She asked. For some reason I noticed fear in her voice._

 _"_ _You know, more than best friends..." I was so nervous._

 _"_ _You mean..." She hesitated to speak. "Boyfriend and girlfriend?" She blushed like the red cap of Alvin._

 _"_ _Yeah… like boyfriend and girlfriend..." I said, confirming what she had said._

 _"_ _Simon..." She started to say something._

 _"_ _I will understand if you want to preserve our friendship..." I said, because I could feel she was afraid of something._

 _"_ _That would make our friendship stronger than ever." She said for my surprise._

 _"_ _Are you not afraid that could tear us a part?" I replied, in a sad way._

 _"_ _I am but we will never know if we never try." She smiled at me._

 _I didn't expect that. I was really happy. I hugged her. She was happy too._

 _Valentine's Day would be in a week. I didn't have money to but anything expensive she deserved. I thought the best option would be spend the whole day with her. I asked Dave to take us to the museum she always wanted to go. Dave paid for us. Jeanette loved that museum. In the end of the day, we have dinner in a fast food because I could afford it. Walking to her home we had an awesome conversation._

 _"_ _So, do you liked our day today?" I asked, because I did my best to be perfect._

 _"_ _Simon, it was wonderful." She said with a sweet voice._

 _"_ _Really, Jean?" I was so glad to hear that._

 _"_ _Yes, Simon!" She replied. "I almost forget your present!" than we stopped for while._

 _"_ _You have a gist for me?" I felt so guilt because I didn't buy anything to her. He gave me a wrapped book. I open the present paper and I saw our names on the cover. "It has our names on the cover!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, it is beautiful, isn't it?" She asked._

 _"_ _Yes. I loved it." I was thrilled._

 _"_ _I did it." She point to our names on the cover. "I rewrite Romeo and Juliet and wrote out story..."_

 _"_ _Our story?" I couldn't believe in my own ears._

 _"_ _Yes. Simon." She said to me. "We have something especial… I thought if would be a good idea to write it." I stand in front of her._

 _"_ _So the book it is not finished yet?" I wondered._

 _"_ _No." She responds. "I wrote the begging, I hope one we will write the rest together."_

 _"_ _You hope? You think we will tear a part, someday?" I would never let it happen._

 _"_ _Maybe, we can't say how our future will be, can we?" She replied, sadly._

 _"_ _No, we can't." I said, putting my arms around her waist. "But we can build one together." Than I leaned softly on her lips. I felt her arms around my neck and she pulled me closer. That was our first kiss. She told me she always wanted to have her first kiss with me._

 _"_ _I love you, Simon." She said in a few tears._

 _"_ _I love you too, Jean." I replied. I truly loved her with all my heart._

 _Before she entered in her house, we kissed again._

* * *

I feel a tear rolling my face. What a beautiful memory. I would love to live that one more time. Now it is impossible. That is the reason I take care of that book, there is our story on it. It is 5:00 P.M. and I came here after launch. I needed to refresh some memories.

I leave the library. While walking to our house, I see a wedding store which sells dresses and suits. I remember the day of our wedding, 30 years ago. It was, is and will always be the happiest day of my life. I finally married to the only girl I have ever loved. My dream was becoming reality. I would live forever with Jeanette.

I arrive in our house. A young lady, 22 years old, opens the door for me. She hugs me.

"Hello, dad." The young lady says.

"Hi, my darling." I replied to our daughter, Jennifer.

Our only beautiful daughter. She has her mother's eyes. Our house is not big, but it is very comfortable. The house has 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 TV room, 1 kitchen, 1 bathroom for visitants and 1 laundry. Jeanette loved that house. I built it for her. There are some pictures of us on the walls. I enter in my house and go to my bedroom to take out my shoes. In my bedside table there is a picture of us. Our last picture together. She was bald.

She was on a cancer treatment. I feel tears in my eyes. During all treatment, I always reminded her how beautiful she is.

* * *

 _After 2 years of a happy marriage, we decided to have children. We went to the doctor to do all exams to check our health. But one thing horrible were discovered._

 _"_ _Simon, you are healthy to have children. Jeanette..." The doctor took a deep breath. "We found cancer cells, in your blood exam. We will have to do one more exam."_

 _Jeanette began to cry. I hugged her but I couldn't hold my tears. That was the most horrible news we have ever received. After 2 days we went to the doctor to see the results of the new exam._

 _"_ _Jeanette, you have..." The doctor stopped for a while. "Brain cancer."_

 _"_ _NO!" She shouted and burst into tears. I put my arm around her. That was so painful._

 _"_ _I am so sorry to say this. But if she gets pregnant now. She won't be able to do the treatment and her chances of surviving will be smaller." The doctor said. I could see a tear on his face. "I will leave the decision with you."_

 _At home, I really tried to convince Jeanette to do the treatment, but her heart was full of kindness and love. She really wanted to give me a child._

 _"_ _Jean, please, I beg you, do the treatment. I don't want to lose you." I said in tears. We were sat on couch, together._

 _"_ _No, Simon, you always wanted a child." She replied._

 _'Please, Jeanette..." I insisted one more time. "I love you!"_

 _"_ _I love you too, that is is the reason I will do this." She said, looking at me. "You did so many things for me. All your life was dedicated for me, you did your best to give me a better a life. You loved me so much. That is what I can do for you. Please let me do this." She put her hand on my cheek. She kissed me softly. I burst in tears._

 _"_ _All right. We will have a child." I said._

 _9 months later, a beautiful girl was born with her eyes. Her eyes. After the birth, she did the treatment for 2 months. I took her to the hospital every week to do the treatment. Until she had to be interned because she was sick. I remember Brittany and Eleanor brought to her an album with pictures. They all cried while look to the pictures. In her last weeks, she wrote in our book. Sadly she never finished. She got into a coma after 1 week interned, I slept with her in hospital everyday. In the second week in the hospital, she didn't resist and died. Her sisters, my brothers, Dave and Miss Miller tried to comfort me._

* * *

I am sat on my bed now. I feel tears I my eyes. I miss her so much. She was so sweet and lovely to give a beautiful daughter. She hears me crying and came to my bedroom.

"Dad, are you fine?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetheart." I cleaned my tears. Then she takes the book to sit next to me, and a latter falls from the book. She hugs me.

"I wished I could have known my mom." She dropped some tears. "The way you talk about her seems like she was an wonderful person."

"You just have to look yourself in the mirror. You look like her a lot. You are wonderful like her." I replied to her.

"I think this fell from the book." She says taking the latter of the floor. "On the envelop it is written: To My Only and True Love"

"Let me see it." I asked her the latter. I open it and I couldn't believe in my own eyes. We read it together.

 _Dearest Simon_

 _I am writing this latter because I know I won't be able to finish the book._

 _Simon, from the bottom of my heart. I will always be grateful for everything you did for me. You will always be my best friend. You were always there for me. You were always by my side. When I thought I would be alone, I had you. You always listen to me. When we were kids and I was bullied for being a nerd, you defended me when no one else did that. You give me hope to keep living loving who I really was._

 _When we started dating, I was really afraid to lose forever. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Our relationship only become better and better. Even when you couldn't give me expensive things, or take me to expensive places, you gave the most wonderful present I could ask for: your presence beside me. Every Valentine you had a surprise for me. You always made me feel loved and especial. You treat me like I was a princess. You built a beautiful house following my instructions. I loved that house. You need to promise me you will never sell that house._

 _You tried very hard to give me a perfect life. What you didn't know is my life was already perfect because I had you. Having you in my life was enough to made me happy everyday, made me live every day. Please, don't cry when I am gone, you should know if you always wanted to made happy, you did it. Simon, remember, you will always be my best friend, my boyfriend and my husband. Now I am your angel._

 _After all you did for me, I thought I need to give you something that will always reminds you of our love, that will always remind you of me. What I wanted to give you didn't have a price: a child. We could have adopted one, but I needed to give one for me from me. You always wanted to have a child, that was one of your dreams. You made my dreams come true. So I made your dream come true. I am sure you will raised teaching all the good things. You will be a wonder father for her. Give our book to our daughter for me._

 _Jennifer, you will never know me but you should always remember that I gave my life for you. That is my only prove that I love you. When you have my and Simon's book, please give to your children too._

 _Simon, I will always love you. And 'Don't worry, everything is alright'._

 _For the last time, thank you._

 _For everything._

 _Your best Friend, Girlfriend and Wife_

 _Jeanette Miller"_

I couldn't hold my tears. I loved Jeanette and I will always love her. Her sacrifice will always be remembered. My sweet daughter cried on my shoulder.

"Look at me, darling." I ask to my daughter.

She looks to my eyes. I look to her eyes.

"You have your mother's eyes."

* * *

 **"** **L** **ove is putting someone else's needs before yours." Frozen**

* * *

 **I wrote this after reading a lot of fanfics. In many fanfics it is shown that Simon truely loves Jeanette. Now I wanted to show to you that Simon and Jeanette loves each other in a very special way. Their love for each other can't be explained, I can't explain why Simon loves Jeanette or Jeanette loves Simon, I can't. But I know one thing. They love each other.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Reviw if you want.**


End file.
